¡Las decisiones pueden ser para bien o para mal!
by Aisuki Leez
Summary: Morinaga quiere que Sempai deje a un lado ese rencor hacia los homosexuales, y empiece a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia él. Pero todo se complica cuando Sempai sufre la lejanía de Morinaga, ya que este ha optado por regresar a sus "juegos" para distraerse. ¿Lograra Souichi entender que puede perder Morinaga? ¿Empezara a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia el?
1. Amor en el laboratorio

POV: Morinaga

Ya ha pasado el tiempo, y sempai me deja hacerle el amor por miedo a que yo desaparezca. Él dice que no es gay, y eso obviamente significa que yo no le gusto. ¿Pero porque no quiere que me valla lejos? Así él podría seguir con su vida, y yo tuviera la oportunidad de olvidarlo. Sé que será muy difícil, amo a sempai con todo mi corazón y no quiero alejarme de él. Pero cada vez que le hago el amor, pareciera que me acepta solo mientras lo hacemos, luego se está quejando que lo hace forzado y que no le gusta.

Pensar en los gemidos de sempai mientras lo hacemos me hace sonrojarme. ¿Cómo es posible que de tanto amor que le doy, no he llegado a alcanzar su corazón?

**-¡Morinaga! ¿En qué estás pensando?-** la voz se escuchaba en panico

La voz de sempai hace que deje mis sueños a un lado

**-¿Qué pasa sempai? **

Me acerco a él pero está mirando hacia abajo… Al seguir su mirada veo que está mirando mis pantalones. Ehhhhh tengo una erección! Me doy la vuelta y me siento sonrojar. Eso me pasa por estar soñando con sempai. ¿Pero porque pudo notar mi erección? Podrá ser que sempai a veces le dan ganas de mirar hacia esa "área". Me doy la vuelta poco a poco, veo a sempai aun en shock y rojo. Al verme mirándolo se enoja, se voltea y va a la mesa donde tenía uno de sus experimentos.

Voy y me acerco a él, lo tomo por sorpresa y lo siento dar un brinco.

**-¿Qué haces idiota? Aleja eso de mi trasero!**- dice con voz furiosa

**-¿Eso? ¿A qué te refieres sempai? **

Me le acerco más y hago que sienta mi pene en sus glúteos. Sempai trata de empujarme pero noto un cambio en el.

**-Ahora no Morinaga, quiero terminar esto… espera a llegar a la casa"**

No podía creer lo que escuche, sempai me está pidiendo que espere a llegar a la casa.

**-Ehhh ¿Hablas enserio?** – le dije dulcemente

Sempai se volteo y me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

**-¡Si no te digo que en la casa está bien, te vas a aprovechar de mi aquí mismo idiota! Y alguien puede entrar.** – se notaba muy molesto, como siempre

Sonrei al escuchar su excusa

**-¿No te emocionaría hacerlo aquí? Tal vez termine gustándote mas…**

**-AQUÍ NO IDIOTAAAAA! **

Me aleje de él y empecé a buscar que hacer para ayudarlo, cuando iba a tomar uno de los instrumentos nuestras manos se encontraron. Ya sempai lo había tomado pero cuando mi mano toco la suya lo dejo caer y se rompió.

**-¡Ten cuidado idiota, mira lo que me hiciste hacer!-** Sempai estaba a la defensiva, Entiendo que tal vez sea mi culpa por tratar de provocarlo, pero debería tenerme un poco más de confianza.

**-Lo lamento sempai, Yo lo limpiare**

No me tomo nada de tiempo recoger los pedazos del piso. Cuando mire a sempai lo veía distraído. Se nota que está intentando fuertemente en concentrarse en su experimento, pero parece que hay algo en su cabeza que no lo deja. Iba hacia el a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero por un momento mis ojos bajaron hacia los pantalones de sempai y vi una elevación en ellos.

**-sempai…** - No puedo creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso funciono?

Sempai me miro, estaba sonrojado y un poco cabizbajo. Espero a que le dijera algo, pero… mi mente se había llenado de pensamientos eróticos.

**-¿Qué pasa Morinaga?** – me pregunto un poco irritado por el silencio, ya que se notaba que yo quería decir algo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me le tire encima y lo comencé a besar. Note como su irritación cambio a pánico al tener mi lengua dentro de su boca, pero a la vez respondía a mi beso. Me besaba y aún no había intentado detenerme. Unos segundos después comenzó a empujarme para que lo dejara.

Al separarnos vi que sus ojos estaban medios llorosos, me preocupe y rápido lo tome de la cara.

**-Sempai! ¿Te sucede algo?**

**-¡No me sucede nada!** – Con voz alterada - **El problema es que cierto idiota que tengo de asistente insiste en hacer cosas indebidas** – coloco su mano en mi pecho creando distancia- **¡Déjame trabajar!**

**-Sempai, tu y yo sabemos que no estas lo suficientemente concentrado en tu experimento. **–quiero que admita como se siente, que me diga lo que quiere hacer.

**-¿Cómo podría si estas besándome?** – hablo ahora un poco más tranquilo

**-Me refiero a antes del beso**. – le toque la "elevación" que tenía en el pantalón– **Esto es de lo que hablo.**

Sempai se veía molesto y avergonzado de que yo descubriera lo que le sucedía.

**-¡Quita tus manos de ahí!** – otra vez había entrado en pánico

**-¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres? **

Sempai nunca puede ser honesto con sus sentimientos. Le comencé a abrir el pantalón, y sempai se asustó e intentó detenerme. Le mordí el cuello y vi como su energía se desvaneció. Termine de abrir su pantalón y saque su miembro, sempai me miraba sonrojado, pero me estuvo raro que no dijera nada.

**-¿Estas sumiso sempai? ¿Por qué?** – le pregunte de manera sarcástica

**-¿Quieres que me resista?** – dijo el sin ganas de hablar

**-Si no te resistes mucho mejor.** – Le hable ahora con un tono más tierno **-Significa que me das permiso. – **me acerque a su oreja y se la mordí.

Ahora lo estaba masturbando, y sempai se notaba muy encendido. Le lamí el cuello y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, mientras dejaba salir uno de sus exquisitos gemidos.

**-Sempai, aguanta tu voz, recuerda donde estamos.**

**-¡Te dije que esperaras a llegar a casa!-** dijo sempai ahora molesto

**-Yo iba a esperar. Tú fuiste el que tuvo una erección y dejaste que yo lo notara. **– Susurre en su oreja - **Ahora he perdido todo el control y no puedo esperar. Te quiero aquí… ahora sempai. Quiero hacerte mío aquí, donde pasamos tantos días y horas juntos.**

**-¡No digas cosas innecesarias!** – se notaba que había perdido el control, estaba excitado y a la vez tenía miedo de lo que sucedería después.

**-Es necesario. Ahora siempre que estemos aquí podrás recordar este momento y todo lo que te he dicho.** – quiero que siempre piense en mí, quiero controlarlo y que sea mío, siempre mío.

**-¡Suéltame ya! No te soporto…**

Lo bese para que dejara de quejarse, y resulta que me respondió mejor de lo que yo me esperaba. Lo sentía todo excitado con mi beso, puso sus manos en mi cuello. Lo seguí besando con toda la pasión y amor que sentía ahora en mi corazón, y poco a poco note como mis sentimientos llegaban a él.

Al terminar el beso sempai se alejó de mí y camino hacia la puerta sonrojado aun con su miembro afuera. Me sentí paralizado, sempai no hace nada por su propia voluntad, siempre soy yo el de la iniciativa para que podamos estar juntos. Nunca lo lograre hacer mío ¿existe alguna posibilidad de hacerlo caer en mis brazos?

Todas estas dudas se apoderan de mí cada vez que sempai hace algo que me da a entender que todo esto lo hace por obligación. Me hace dudar de cualquier avance que pude haber notado ya en nuestra relación.

Escuche un ruido en la puerta… ¿el seguro? Me voltee y vi a sempai con su mano en la cerradura, ¿la había puesto? ¡No puede ser! Sera que… ¿si quiere?

**-Sempai… ¿Por qué?** – le pregunte un poco confundido.

**-No quiero que alguien entre y nos encuentre haciendo "cosas"-** dejo la cabeza cabizbaja mientras hablaba, pero me di cuenta como se fue sonrojando.

No puedo creer lo que escuche. Sempai… Lo amo, lo amo… cosas así hacen que mi corazón se llene de él. Te amo sempai, quédate conmigo… dime que tú también me amas.

Dije todas estas cosas en mi mente mientras sempai caminaba hacia donde yo estaba. Al llegar a mi puso su cabeza en mis hombros.

**-Esto está mal, sabes lo que pienso de los homosexuales.** – Refunfuño entre dientes- **Sin embargo, me provocas y termino cayendo. **

**-Sempai… esto no está mal, es perfectamente normal… se llama amor. **

Le tome la cara con delicadeza, lo mire a los ojos, pero evito mi mirada. No logro ver todos los días a mi sempai de esta manera, de hecho esta es la primera vez. Debo estar seguro de recordar y grabar esta única memoria en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Lo bese lentamente y me respondió el beso otra vez, su respiración se intensificaba haciendo mi corazón palpitar con más fuerza. Enredo su mano en mi pelo mientras tomaba el control del beso. Ehhhh… ¿sempai? Luego comenzó a quitarme la ropa por su propia cuenta.

**-Sempai… ¡de verdad lo deseas!-** estaba alegre con esta nueva forma de expresarse de sempai.

**-¡CALLATE!** – dijo un poco molesto- **NO NECESITO QUE HAGAS COMENTARIOS COMPLETAMENTE INNECESARIOS!**

Sera mejor no dejarle saber que se lo que siente en estos momentos…

Le quite la ropa y luego fui a una de las mesas para desocuparla de todo lo que tenía. Al terminar lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a la mesa, estaba sonrojado pero a la vez se veía molesto.

**-Aquí sempai… encima de la mesa**

Sempai se sentó encima de la mesa, y lo acomode para que se recostara y hacerle sexo oral, sempai se tapaba la boca para no dejar salir sus gemidos. Le mordí los pezones y se sonrojaba aún más mientras aguantaba su voz.

**-Sempai, déjame escucharte un poco**

**-No… pue… pueden escucharnos… Ahhhhh**

**-Que sexy, sempai… hazlo otra vez **– sus gemidos me cautivaban, y me excitaban aún más.

**-¡No! Déjame… Ahhhh… ahhh **

Deseo escuchar a Sempai gemir siempre. No quiero que sea otra persona quien lo haga hacer esos sonidos. Tengo que ser yo, no soportaría que sempai estuviera con otra persona que no fuera yo.

**-Sempai, abre tus piernas… necesito prepararte.**

**-¡No te atrevas llegar a tal extremo!** – ahora parecía reacio a llegar a la penetración, pero puedo ver lo mucho que me desea en estos momentos.

**-¿Seguro que quieres dejarlo así? **

Lo comencé a penetrar con un dedo, y rápido se tapo la boca con una de sus manos, los ojos cerrados y apretados. Sacudió la cabeza y me detuvo con la otra mano que no tapaba su boca. Al detenerme hablo pero aun con la boca tapada.

**-¡Usa más de un dedo!-** sempai se veía demasiado lujurioso

Y aun se atreve a decirme que no llegue a estos extremos. Haaaa. Lo penetre ahora con tres dedos, y se apretaba la boca con fuerza, pero aun así se le escapaban sus gemidos.

**-No hagas eso… -**Le saque la mano de la boca y lo bese.

Sempai ahora que parecía perdido en lujuria solo podía jadear fuertemente y parecía que sus ojos se habían perdido de tanto placer.

**-¿Vez? ¡Lo estas disfrutando!**

**-Nunca dije lo contrario.** – Sempai se estremeció **– ¡Detente! Me voy a "venir".**

**-Adelante sempai** – lo bese en la frente – **quiero verte. **

Sempai ahora parecía un desvergonzado, se vino y estaba moviendo las caderas de una forma en particular.

**-¡Sempai!-** lo tome por la cintura, quiero penetrarlo

**-¡Detente! No hagas eso aquí…** -Me miro un poco cabizbajo

**-Sabes que lo quieres… ¡No te rehúses!**

**-¡Ya estuvo!** – me empujo y se levantó de la mesa. **– No te pases, el simple hecho de que te permita hacerme lo que quieras no significa que tienes derecho a hacer tal cosa en este lugar.**

Aún estaba sonrojado, pero se veía serio. Ahí va otra vez a negarlo todo. Él nunca quiere, siempre soy yo… y el me lo permite. Me decepcionas sempai, quisiera que fueras un poco más honesto contigo mismo.

**-¿Qué estás diciendo sempai? Tú también querías…** – sempai me interrumpió

**-¿Queee? Tú eres el que te aprovechas de todo**.

No puedo con esto. ¿Por qué es tan terco? Lo único que hace es herirme más. ¿Acaso no le importan mis sentimientos? ¿Acaso el mismo no estaba sintiendo algo por mi mientras estaba en ese estado? ¿Por qué tiene que cambiar de pensar tan rápido?

**-Sempai… ¿te molestaría si me tomo lo que queda del día libre?**

Semapi me miro extraño y un poco enojado

**-Así que mi asistente decide abandonarme**. –Gruñe y se da la vuelta **- ¿tienes algo que hacer?**

**-No – **no quiero estar a su lado en lo que queda del día –**Necesito despejar mi mente. ¡Francamente serás la causa de mi muerte sempai!**

Salí corriendo del laboratorio y solo escuche a sempai gritar mi nombre.

**-Morinaga!**


	2. Decisiones

POV: Souichi

**-Morinaga!**

¡Demonios! Ese imbécil… ¿Qué acaba de decir? -"¡Francamente serás la causa de mi muerte sempai!"- Se repitió en mi mente lo que escuche hace unos segundos.  
¿Causa de su muerte? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Espero que al muy tonto no se le ocurra una locura como la de intentar suicidio.

Por un momento me lo imagine, y me dio escalofríos, miedo, terror a nunca volver a verlo. ¡No! El no cometería semejante estupidez. Él sabe que la vida vale mucho como para pensar en hacer algo así. ¿Entonces a que se refiere con eso?

Me sentí mal ahora que ya se había ido y yo me había quedado solo en el laboratorio. Dije lo que dije para sacármelo de encima, si no lo hacía me iba a penetrar aquí mismo, a ese idiota no le importa como yo me siento. También siento que viola todos mis derechos, siempre hace lo que quiere conmigo, y yo termino rindiéndome porque no veo otra solución.

Pasaron las horas y no hice nada más que pensar en el tonto de Morinaga. Al mirar el reloj vi que eran las 7:00pm

**-Ya es tarde…- **comente en un susurro.

Recogí mis cosas y las metí en mi bulto, estaba listo ya para irme a casa. Pero primero sería bueno comer algo, tengo hambre.

Me fui del laboratorio e iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la universidad, pero aún seguía pensando en el estúpido de Morinaga. "¡Ya estuvo! No puedo seguir pensando en el… de seguro ya está en nuestro apartamento."

Luego de caminar varias cuadras llegue a un restaurante familiar para pedir una comida y llevármela a casa. Debo admitir que estoy preocupado por ese idiota, así que mejor comeré en casa. Quiero llegar y encontrarlo… y luego… luego…

**-Disculpe, su orden ya salió- **me dijo la joven que me atendió

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando mi orden había salido. Me fui del restaurante y seguí caminando para el apartamento. Ahora me preguntaba que debo decirle en caso de encontrármelo deprimido. Tal vez no deba decir nada… Quizás termina aprovechándose y haciéndome más cosas.

**-Hnnn…-** Senti mi cuerpo calentarse, y mis pensamientos ya no eran claros…

Debo detener estos pensamientos tan sucios. No puede ser que me excite con un hombre. "¡Yo no soy Gay!" – Pensé y sentí cuando me comenzó a atacar el pánico y comencé a apretar los puños y raspar los dientes, estaba a punto de soltar todo mi enojo gritando, pero al mirar hacia el frente me fije que estaba frente a nuestro apartamento y las luces se veían apagadas. "¡No ha llegado ese idiota!"- me dije a mi mismo.

Al subir a nuestro apartamento pude corroborar que de hecho Morinaga no había venido en todo el día. "¿Dónde estará escondido este Imbécil?" – pensé ahora desesperado. "Mira la hora que es y aún no está aquí… ¿Se cree que uno no se preocupa? Deja que llegue… Me va a tener que escuchar."

Debía mantener la calma, él es un hombre ya, y puede hacer lo que quiera, y llegar a la hora que quiera. "Hahaha… no me preocupare por ese idiota, de todos modos este debe ser su truquito. Desesperarme para luego aprovecharse de mi… no se lo permitiré."

Ya eran las 9:30 de la noche, no pude esperar más. Tome mi celular y marque su número. Escuche el tono cuando estas llamando, pero luego escuche la canción que Morinaga le tiene a las llamadas entrantes en su celular. Su celular se encontraba en alguna parte cerca de mí. "¿De dónde viene?" – pensé. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Morinaga entro, se encontraba cabizbajo y parecía que había estado llorando.

Cerré mi celular y lo metí al bolsillo de mi pantalón. Mire a Morinaga a ver si me decía algo, pero estaba mudo. Comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto aun cabizbajo, me paso por el lado sin decir "Llegue a casa". Me volteé y lo agarre del brazo.

**-¿Acaso me estas ignorando? –** Le grite enojado **-¡No vengas ahora con niñerías!**

Sacudió el brazo para que yo dejara de agarrarlo.

**-No te estoy ignorando, simplemente no tengo nada que decirte. –** Me dijo sin voltear a mirarme –**Me voy a mi cuarto.**

**-¡Oi!-** le grite, pero ahora estaba preocupado por el**- ¿Dónde habías estado?**

**-Despejando mi mente…-** dijo sin voltearse

**-Eso lo se… Pero… ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupado por ti, por eso te estaba llamando al celular.**

**-Para que te preocupas tanto por alguien que según tú se aprovecha de todo para tener sexo contigo. –** sus palabras eran como dagas en mi corazón. **– ¿No sería más fácil si esa persona desapareciera de tu vida?**

**-¿Qué dices?- **Me molesta que diga cosas así, siento que mi sangre arde **–Eres un estúpido, siempre dices estas cosas.-** pero al mismo tiempo mi corazón se llena de tristeza, con el solo pensamiento de su desaparición. **-¿Por qué?**

Me ignoro y entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de él. Yo me quede parado justo donde estaba, ahora con los puños apretados y una rabia inmensa. Quería darle un golpe a alguien o a un objeto para sacar este coraje. Pero eso no era lo único que me estaba molestando… Mis ojos llorosos me estaban cegando poco a poco.

Me quite los espejuelos para secarme las lágrimas y me los volví a poner. Me tire en el sofá aun con dolor en mi corazón. ¿Por qué tiene que decir esas horribles palabras? "Desaparecer de mi vida…" Yo no quiero que el desaparezca, lo necesito junto a mí.

**-¡Demonios!- **grite del coraje, con la esperanza de que Morinaga salga y me pregunte que me pasa.

Mire hacia la puerta de su cuarto pero no se abrió, tampoco se escuchaba su voz. Extraño que me de atenciones cuando estoy enojado.

Comencé a recordar otras veces cuando estoy enojado o preocupado, las palabras de Morinaga son reconfortantes:

**-¡Sempai! ¿Qué te sucede? –** mientras me acaricia el cabello. -**¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?  
-¡Te prometo que esta noche me quedare bebiendo contigo!… pero por favor ¡Cálmate! – **Mientras me sujeta fuertemente.  
**-Sempai, sé que algo te está mortificando… ¿Qué tienes? –** Mientras tomaba mis manos  
**-Sempai… más de lo que tú te imaginas… mucho más que eso, Yo… ¡Yo Te Amo! – **Mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. Se despegó un poco para tener su cara cerca de mi cara. **–Y no me gusta hacer que te preocupes por mí, perdón. –** Y luego me dio un beso.

Esas memorias, hacen que mis ojos se vuelvan llorosos otra vez. Volví a mirar la puerta de Morinaga… aún seguía cerrada y un inmenso silencio en este apartamento. Tal vez deba ir a hablarle y decirle que no me gusta estar así con el…

Comencé a levantarme del sofá para ir a tocar su puerta, pero en ese instante empecé a sentir una furia contra mí mismo. Mi voz interior tomo un tono malvado… "¿Quién va a decir qué? ¡Sobre mi cadáver admitiría como me siento!" Me levante del sofá pero me fui a mi cuarto y tire la puerta con fuerza.

**-Al diablo con todo… Haz lo que te dé la gana… ¡Idiota! – **dije esto dedicándoselo a Morinaga, aunque sé que no me va a escuchar.

Me acosté en mi cama, pues ya era bastante tarde y tenía que ir a la universidad de nuevo. Al pasar las horas, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo, pero sentí que alguien estaba encima de mí, sentado en mi "miembro". Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Morinaga, trate de empujarlo pero como siempre, no podía sacármelo de encima, es muy fuerte.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo? No vez que quiero dormir. –**le grite molesto

**-Siempre es lo que tú quieres… ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero y deseo?-** Me contesto dulcemente, no parecía molesto o triste.

Poso sus labios en los míos que se encontraban entre abiertos, y comenzó a acariciar mi pelo mientras me besaba. Dejo de besarme por un momento, para mirarme a los ojos. Yo también lo mire a los ojos, ahora se veían tristes, les faltaba una luz que siempre lleva en ellos cuando esta junto a mí, y no me gusta ver que esa luz desaparezca.

**-¡Morinaga!-** le grite por que parecía que no se encontraba aquí **–Tenemos que ir a la universidad a primer hora… ¡hay que dormir!**

**-Olvídate de eso por unos minutos sempai- **sus ojos se veían llorosos **–Dime… ¿De verdad te obligo a hacer el amor conmigo? **

**-¿Que estas preguntando?-** trate de empujarlo **–Esta conversación la podemos dejar para después.**

No logre nada con empujarlo, pero me desesperaba verlo así… hacia que mi corazón doliera mucho. No puedo dejar que sepa cómo me siento cuando lo veo en este estado, se le haría más fácil controlarme. No puedo dejar que sepa que ser duro con el me afecta, y que verlo llorar me hace odiarme a mi mismo, al ser el causante de sus lágrimas. Que el simple hecho de pensar que puede desaparecer me hace sentir perdido, un vacío enorme del que no sabría cómo salir. Pero sobre todas las cosas, amar a un hombre está mal, yo no puedo… no puedo hacerlo por él. ¡No soy gay! Estos sentimientos son solo afección hacia un amigo muy especial.

**-Cuando te beso me respondes, es cierto que intentas alejarme. Pero después me aceptas, y sé que lo haces porque lo disfrutas. **– sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer. **–Entonces… ¿Por qué eres tan cruel como para decirme que me aprovecho de todo? Es como decir… que te estoy obligando. ¡Y eso no es cierto! Tus reacciones dicen lo contrario… entonces… ¿Por qué lo niegas? **

**-Morinaga… cálmate, hablaremos mañana. -**Quería que dejara de llorar y regresara a dormir, no quiero verlo así.

**-¡No! –** Grito fuertemente que hasta me asusto **–Estoy cansado de hacerme el fuerte, Ya no puedo seguir aguantando este dolor… Si estoy equivocado, acláramelo todo y hazme entender que fui un iluso al pensar que podía estar contigo. **

**-Morinaga, eres especial. Un gran amigo… y todo lo que ha pasado te lo permito por eso… No existe otra razón. –** Al decirle estas palabras tuve un gran temor, temor a lo que va a suceder ahora.

Morinaga se salió de encima de mí, se sentó a mi lado en la cama y puso sus manos tapando su cara. Comenzó a sollozar y me dieron ganas de abrazarlo… pero no estaría bien si hago eso. Respiro profundo y se puso en pie y se dirigía a la puerta de mi cuarto. Antes de salir me dirigió unas últimas palabras sin voltear a verme.

**-Perdóname, he abusado de "Nuestra amistad" **–Había algo en sus palabras que no me gustaba

**-No hay nada que perdonar. ¡Yo no te odio! Te aprecio mucho Morinaga, pero necesitaba que esto acabara ya… **

**-Ahora lo entiendo, de todas formas… Perdón. **- Al salir cerró la puerta tras de él.

Había algo en sus palabras, y presiento que nuestra relación va a cambiar. También me molesta mentirle, he negado todo lo que hemos hecho. Negué el placer que él me hace sentir cuando me hace el amor. ¿Pero es lo correcto no? ¡Demonios! Me molesta toda esta confusión…

No puede dormir de nuevo, me quede despierto y pensando. No sabía cómo ordenar mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Primero que nada odio los gays, en especial a los que toman ventaja de los demás… y la verdad es que al principio llegue a calificar a Morinaga como uno de ellos, pero poco a poco lo fui conociendo más, y mi opinión hacia el cambio. Segundo; estar en una relación con otro hombre está mal. Un hombre y una mujer procrean nuevas vidas, es lo correcto y así me lo han enseñado

Pero lo más que me confunde es mis sentimientos; No quiero que me haga el amor porque está mal. Pero me gusta y lo disfruto una vez empieza a hacérmelo. Lo aprecio como el buen amigo que es, no quiero que se confunda, pero yo termino confundido cuando siento algo más grande, que me hace llegar a pensar que puede ser amor.

**-Ahhhhhhhh – **Comienzo a flipar del estrés que me produce toda esta confusión.

Necesito calmarme, pienso en muchas estupideces después de verlo llorar. Lo que pasa es que me conmueve y me da pena… ¡Si, eso es! No es amor, es pena y ganas de protegerlo. Es mi amigo y lo aprecio y no quiero que nada malo le suceda.

Al terminar de prepararme para ir a la universidad, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y pensé que encontraría a Morinaga esperando por mí. Pero me equivoque, él siempre se va junto a mí a la universidad, y hoy… "¿se habrá marchado antes?" Fui a su cuarto ya que tal vez se había quedado dormido. No estaba allí tampoco, y la cama estaba hecha. "Tal vez dejo una nota por alguna parte" – pensé y comencé a buscar la "nota" que me debe haber dejado. No encontré nada… ¿Por qué habrá decidido irse primero?

No perdí más tiempo y me fui a la universidad. Allá podre preguntarle que le ha pasado, y porque se fue primero. Me compre un café ya que me iba a hacer falta, perdí casi toda una noche pensando… de hecho no tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy. Al menos estar junto a él en el laboratorio me aliviara un poco este estrés.

Al llegar al laboratorio y abrir la puerta me encontré con la sorpresa de que Morinaga no había llegado. Mire a ver si veía algo suyo que me dejara saber que llego pero que se encuentra por la universidad, pero no había nada.

**-Esto es de lo peor… **-Dije en voz baja.

Me acabo de percatar que mi día no podía mejorar, todo lo contrario se acaba de poner peor. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? No creo que este pensando en tomarse otro día libre… ¿O sí?

Luego el peor pensamiento que se me puede ocurrir.

**-¡Ese idiota debe estar intentando irse de Nagoya, y abandonar la universidad!**

¡No pude esperar! Salí corriendo del laboratorio hacia las oficinas de administración de la universidad. Tal vez lo encontraba allí llenando el formulario de resignación o el permiso de ausencia. ¡No voy a permitir que lo vuelva a hacer! ya está sería la tercera vez que me sale con esto. Pero para mi sorpresa, nadie había pedido llenar ninguna de las dos formas en las últimas semanas. Esta noticia me ha calmado un poco, pero el hecho de que no sé dónde está me preocupa.

Al regresar al laboratorio me encuentro con que Morinaga estaba allí, y había empezado con uno de mis experimentos para ayudarme, y era de casualidad el de ayer, con el que no me podía concentrar. Él es un buen asistente después de todo, y confió plenamente en lo que hace y en su juicio, nunca me ha demostrado irresponsabilidad y siempre es muy atento. Bueno una vez había dejado sus cultivos desatendidos, pero fue cuando había huido de Nagoya. Mientras tanto siempre ha hecho todo bien.

Fui a donde Morinaga con ganas de preguntarle donde había estado todo este tiempo. Pero creo que no tiene importancia, él ya está aquí, lo cual significa que no tengo razón por la cual distraerme.

**-¿Y bien… Como vamos con este? –** le pregunte mientras lo miraba a la cara, quería ver si había algo en ella que me diera la impresión de que había llorado. –**Lograste resolver lo que yo no pude ayer.**

Al decir esto, todo lo que paso ayer aquí en este mismo laboratorio se me vino a la mente, me sonroje, no lo pude evitar. También afecto a Morinaga, pero este se veía incómodo con el tema.

**-Si Sempai, mira esto era lo que tenías que haber hecho…**

Comenzó a explicarme algo que ya sabía, lo que pasa es que ayer estaba muy desconcentrado. Por supuesto no le pienso decir la verdadera razón, pero estoy seguro que de todas maneras él ya lo sabe.

**-Bueno, es que… ayer… ¡tú sabes!- **Le dije esto en tono molesto pero con miedo de mirarlo a la cara.

**-Sí, te distraje… lo lamento no volverá a suceder. **– Se dio la vuelta y camino por todo el laboratorio buscando algo más que hacer.

Fui a hacer apuntes sobre el experimento que Morinaga había terminado, y mientras escribía lo miraba de reojo a ver si lograba verlo mirándome. Pero en ningún momento mostro algún interés en mí, o de saber que yo hacía. Parecía como si me estuviera ignorando, y esto me irrita con mucha facilidad. Intente llamar su atención varias veces, pero no me funciono. ¡Me siento infantil tratando de que me dirija la palabra! Camine furioso hacia él, levanto la vista hacia mi antes de haber llegado a él, probablemente mis fuertes pisadas llamaron su atención.

**-¿Puedo saber qué demonios te sucede? –** Le grite – **Si tienes algún problema conmigo me lo puedes decir. ¡Pero deja de ignorarme!**

**-¿Que? Yo no te estoy ignorando Sempai… **-Me dijo con cara atónita –**Solamente me abstengo a hablarte de otras cosas que no sean de la universidad. **

**-Explícame él porque de tan drástico cambio, francamente me tiene Irritado. **–No podía más, quiero que las cosas regresen a ser como antes. Excepto la parte del sexo. Ehm… No sé por qué pero no me siento tan seguro de esto último… debe ser una pequeña confusión.

**-Tome una decisión Sempai… **

Tenía cierto tono en la voz, que cuando la escuchas sabes que te van a dar una mala noticia, algo que te arruinara el día por completo, y quien sabe si dura mucho más tiempo.

**-¿Qué has decidido? –** le pregunte con temor, hasta en la voz se me notaba.

**-Es tiempo de olvidarme de ti Sempai. Lo que me dijiste anoche… solo soy un amigo especial… Y me imagino que por esa razón y confianza llegaste a disfrutar hacer el amor conmigo. –** Respiro profundamente para calmarse – **No porque… te estabas enamorando de mí. Seguir tratando de hacerte mío sería desperdiciar mi tiempo, y si llegara a lograr conquistar tu corazón, sé que tu odio y rencor hacia los homosexuales es muy grande y no te dejara admitirlo abiertamente. **

**-¡Que dices! –** Me enfurecí con esto. **–Yo odio a los homosexuales que se aprovechan de las personas, eso es todo. **

**-¿Entonces también me odias a mí? **- Al decirme esto sonrió un poco

¿Por qué dice esto de la nada?

**-¡No digas estupideces! Ya te dije que eres especial, un gran amigo… ¡No vengas a cambiar las cosas!**

**-Era una broma Sempai… En fin, eso no cambia el hecho de que es cierto. Si llegas a enamorarte de mí, y tu corazón es el que se rompe poco a poco por no estar completamente entregado a mí, aun así… No lo admitirás ¿Verdad?**

Sentí mi corazón romperse mientras escuchaba sus palabras, con el simple hecho de que me ha dicho que se quiere olvidar de mí, y luego esto significa que un día ya no estará a mi lado. Que puede llegar el momento donde este al lado de otro hombre… Que sus "Te amo" pertenezcan a ese otro, y yo quedaría en el olvido… no pasare hacer nada más que su amigo, y su Sempai.

¿Me pregunto si estoy listo para responder a su pregunta? Y si lo que voy a decir es lo correcto…

**-Morinaga… Yo… **

**_*Continuara en el tercer capítulo ^-^* _**


	3. ¿El final?

POV: Morinaga

**-Morinaga… Yo…**

Sempai… Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, de admitir que si sientes algo por mí, estoy siendo lo más fuerte que puedo ser, pero por dentro me siento destruido sin ti.

En la mañana fui a caminar por las calles mientras pensaba en que iba a hacer. Algo en mi corazón me dice que sempai si me ama, pero no puede admitirlo… y así fue que llegue a esta conclusión, hacerlo ver un "Morinaga" frio, que solo se interesa en la universidad. Luego que piense en un futuro así, donde yo sigo siendo frio y no pienso en él, ni estoy declarándole mi amor. Tal vez ese sea el empujón que el necesita para admitir sus sentimientos. Porque en el fondo sé que no quieres estar sin mi aunque lo niegues, ríndete sempai… ríndete y acéptalo.

Espere a que me contestara, tenía puesta una sonrisa en mi cara, pero por dentro me moría de desesperación. ¡Quiero que esto funcione… necesito que lo admita! Vi a sempai respirar profundamente y componerse del estado de nervios en que se encontraba.

**-Morinaga, Yo no podría aceptar eso… porque no soy gay. –** bajo la cabeza y volvió a respirar **–Si lo fuera… seria otra historia. **

Al escuchar su respuesta me dieron ganas de llorar, pero seguirme mostrando así no me llevara a ninguna parte, solo a que sempai me coja pena. Yo no quiero su pena, yo quiero su amor, y si no puedo tenerlo entonces… me toco la de perder.

**-De todas maneras sigue siendo un desperdicio de mi tiempo, porque como bien dijiste… ¡No… Eres…Gay! **– termine diciendo esto con una sonrisa que mostraba confianza.

Toda la fuerza y confianza que estaba mostrando era una máscara para tapar como me siento realmente. Sempai me miro un poco confundido, pero el mismo se veía confundido por sus pensamientos.

No funciono, tal vez es que no iba a funcionar porque soy yo el que se ha hecho las ilusiones. Tengo unas ganas de abandonar ese apartamento donde vivimos juntos, pero hacerlo ahora va a mostrarle que todo esto me ha afectado, y lo único que gano es hacerlo preocuparse por mí. Me he prometido no dejarlo preocuparse tanto por mí, que crea que me encuentro perfectamente bien, y que poco a poco me iré recuperando.

Sempai interrumpió el silencio que había entre nosotros, mientras nos mirábamos esperando que uno de los dos dijera algo.

**-Entonces… ¿No te sucede nada conmigo? Solo has decidido… uhm… - **parecía que sempai no era capaz de decir que "He decidido olvidarlo"

**-Eso es todo sempai, y creo que decidí bien ¿No crees?... Necesito olvidarte. **–Al decir esto lo mire por un momento y luego me voltee a seguir con el nuevo experimento que había comenzado.

**-Si… siempre había pensado que debías olvidarte de esos sentimientos tontos. **– dijo el con una voz neutral.

¿Qué demonios está diciendo? ¡Sentimientos tontos! ¿Cómo me vine a enamorar de una persona así?

**-Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta… **-siguió sempai hablando –**Pero… las mujeres en esta universidad te aprecian mucho, y estoy seguro que si…**

**-¡Ya Cállate! **–Le grite, me ha colmado la paciencia –**Entiendo tu odio hacia los homosexuales, pero al menos respeta la vida que he decido llevar.** –No voltee a mirarlo-** Me gustan los hombres… y a ti no. ¡Me enamore de ti!... y tú no te enamoraste de mí. Y sabes de que me he dado cuenta… ¡No te mereces mi afecto! **

No me percate en que momento sempai se había lanzado a donde mí, lo note cuando su puño había chocado con una de mis mejillas. Caí encima de la mesa donde tenía mi experimento, y lamentablemente este cayó al suelo. "No hay más que hacer" – pensé al ver el experimentó ya en el suelo.

Mire a sempai, y este se veía fatigado y furioso. Con los puños cerrados y jadeando fuertemente.

**-¡Como te atreves a decirme eso después de preocuparme siempre por ti! – **Enderezo un poco más su postura y trato de calmarse, pero no lo consiguió. **-¡CREES QUE ME MEREZCO QUE ME DIGAS ESAS COSAS!… TAL VEZ SER MI AMIGO NO TE INTERESE PORQUE NO ES LO QUE QUERIAS… PERO UNA AMISTAD VALE MUCHO… ¡Y YO APRECIO LA NUESTRA!**

**-Entonces… sempai, por nuestra amistad… respétame a mí y mi preferencia sexual **– le hable con un tono de voz calmado, a ver si el también bajaba la voz. **–Eso es lo que hacen los amigos… ¿No?**

**-Solo estaba tratando de aconsejarte… no tenías por qué decir que no merezco tu afecto. **– se veía un poco deprimido. Lo vi alejarse rápidamente de mí hacia la puerta del laboratorio. No quise preguntarle a donde iba, y se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

Una de las profesoras de la universidad que pasaba por allí parece que había escuchado los gritos, porque después que sempai salió, ella se asomó al laboratorio.

**-¿Todo bien por aquí? **– pregunto la profesora preocupada

**-Si… perdón por el ruido que acabamos de causar. **

Ella miro un poco preocupada pero satisfecha con mi disculpa. Sonrió y cerró la puerta del laboratorio.

¿Sera posible remediar la "amistad" entre nosotros? Con esta discusión encuentro que sempai está cada vez más lejos… ¿Cómo termino todo en una estúpida discusión? Si tan solo hubiera dicho que me ama y que no desea que me olvide de él. Yo… yo… Yo lo amaría por el resto de mi vida, con sus defectos y virtudes. No lo abandonaría y siempre estaría para el en todo momento.

Pasaron las horas y parecía que sempai no regresaría. De todas formas tengo unas clases que tomar, así que me fui del laboratorio a coger mis clases. En el salón no me pude concentrar en lo que el profesor decía. Lo escuchaba hablar pero no lograba entender, mi mente se encontraba junto a mi sempai… ¡Que difícil será aprender a vivir sin ti y bajo el mismo techo! Ya no puedo tocarlo o besarlo, tengo que contener todos esos impulsos, y la verdad… no se ni por dónde empezar a olvidarlo.

Al salir de la universidad me fui directamente al "Gay Bar Adamsite". Allí encontraría a mi buen amigo Hiroto, que de hecho no lo he visto en dos días. Al llegar al bar Hiroto estaba un poco ocupado, me mostro un asiento en la barra para que lo tomara y me sirvió un poco de wiski a lo que lo esperaba que el terminara con los clientes.

Cuando Hiroto había terminado, y ya no tenía más que hacer…

**-¡Angel-kun!**- Hiroto venía a donde mi feliz. **-¿Qué ha pasado en estos dos días que no te he visto? **–se sentó a mi lado con un trago de wiski para el **-¿Cómo va todo con tu sempai?**

Tan pronto Hiroto menciono a sempai entre en una depresión inmensa, y tal parece que se me mostraba en la cara, porque sin decir media palabra más Hiroto se levantó de su asiento fue y busco la botella de wiski y la puso a mi lado.

**-Esta será una noche larga Angel-kun… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué esa cara? **– me dijo mientras me daba unas palmaditas por la espalda.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, desde ayer en el laboratorio cuando sempai estaba tan lujurioso hasta hoy hace unas horas que me dio un puñetazo en la cara. Hiroto me escuchaba con mucha atención y reaccionaba según lo que le decía, y mientras le seguía contando el wiski de la botella iba desapareciendo.

**-¡No lo puedo creer Angel-kun! **– Hiroto estaba asombrado **-¿De verdad piensas olvidarlo?**

**-Es que tengo que olvidarlo… No puedo seguir así. Tenemos sexo, luego él lo niega todo y me echa en cara que yo me aprovecho. Y eso me hace sentir fatal, porque mientras pienso que hemos mejorado… que tal vez estoy a pasos de obtener su amor, el me recuerda lo mucho que odia los homosexuales, y que aparentemente la relación entre dos hombres no puede ser…**

**-¿No puede ser? Ha… pero se lo disfruta… **- Hiroto no lograba comprender la manera de pensar de sempai. **–La verdad… ¿No sé cómo has podido soportártelo por casi 6 años Angel-kun? Ese hombre solo te ha traídos problemas, sufrimiento y los pocos momentos que te da de felicidad, el mismo se encarga de destruirlos. **

**-No sé cómo voy a poder seguir conviviendo con el… **-Me sentía preocupado por como lo voy a enfrentar en el apartamento ¿Estará molesto conmigo? ¿Decepcionado?

**-Ehhhh… ¿No te piensas mudar del apartamento? **–Hiroto se levantó de su asiento de un brinco, esto si no se lo esperaba **-¿Por qué no te vas a mudar? ¡Es lo correcto!**

**-No quiero que se preocupe por mí, pensando que me encuentro mal, o que me voy a ir de la universidad… **

Hiroto me miraba con cara de que no me cree ni una palabra de lo que estoy diciendo. Y en parte si es cierto… eso es solo una excusa para permanecer al lado de sempai… aun no quiero perder las esperanzas, Lo amo… no es fácil….

**-Angel-kun… No te entiendo. ¿Lo quieres olvidar o no? Porque si lo quieres olvidar lo más lógico es que te mudes…**

No le pude contestar a lo que me ha dicho, Hiroto me miro por un momento y luego me abrazo. El me entendía a pesar de todo, y no me iba a juzgar, eso es lo más que me gusta de Hiroto, no importan mis decisiones… si están bien o mal, él siempre está ahí para apoyarme, y si me ve caer ahí estará para ayudar a levantarme.

**-No puedo irme Hiroto, no solo porque no lo quiero preocupar… aun no me puedo hacer a la idea de vivir sin él. **

**-Angel-kun… cálmate, sabes que lo mejor es olvidarlo, y si lo has decidido necesitas dar los primeros pasos, pero… si aún no estás listo, tómalo con calma… pero no creo que vivir con él sea la mejor idea.**

**-Ya lo sé… **- tome la botella de wiski y Hiroto me la quito

**-¡Oi! ¿Qué quieres… beberte el wiski completo? ¡De ninguna manera! **– Hiroto miro el reloj en su celular **– ¡Mira la hora! Vamos a su casa ya son las 11:00pm… No haga a su sempai preocuparse tanto.**- Me sonrió y me tiro una guiñada

**-¿Qué insinúas Hiroto?**- me sonroje

**-Tú mismo admitiste que aún no puedes vivir sin el… ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? **– Se me acerco y me susurro al oído **– ¡Sabes que te mueres por verlo!**

**-¡Hiroto-kun! – **sentí que la cara completa se me puso roja y Hiroto se rio a carcajadas.

Tome mis cosas para irme al apartamento, me despedí de Hiroto y le dije que volvería en un par de días. De camino al apartamento estaba pensando de que es cierto… no tiene sentido seguir en ese apartamento si de verdad quiero olvidar a sempai. Pero como alejarse de la persona a la que amas, el simple hecho de vivir junto a él me hace feliz, pero también me hace miserable no poder hacerlo mío.

Ya estaba cerca de nuestro apartamento cuando me percate que más abajo por la calle había una persona mirando a todos lados y parecía desesperada. "Un momento… ¿Sempai?" – pensé y me asuste. ¿Qué hacia el a esta hora en la calle? Corrí a donde se encontraba y llame su nombre mientras llegaba a él.

**-¡Sempai! **– Llegue a su lado -** ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces?**

**-¿Qué hago? **– Me miro furioso - **¡Buscándote a ti idiota! – **Me dio un golpe en la cabeza muy fuerte.

**-Pero… ¿Por qué si yo voy ahora para el apartamento? **– le conteste mientras me sobaba la cabeza… ¡duele!

**-Ehm… como no habías regresado, pensé que era porque estabas molesto conmigo… y me quería disculpar. **

¡Sempai se quiere disculpar! En serio… A veces pareciera que si le importo, mucho más de lo que él me demuestra.

Me quede mirándolo un poco feliz esperando sus disculpas… pero él me miraba como si no comprendiera que me pasa.

**-¿Te pasa algo Morinaga? **–Me pregunto con una cara seria

**-Bueno… pensé que te ibas a disculpar… y bueno estoy es…**

No me dejo terminar de hablar y me dio otro golpe en la cabeza.

**-¡Me iba a disculpar porque pensé que estabas molesto y que no regresarías! **– camino unos pasos más al frente y luego se detuvo y hablo con un tono de voz bajo que hasta tierno parecía. **–Quería que regresaras al apartamento… **

**-¡Sempai!**- Me habia emocionado

**-¿Por qué te emocionas idiota?**- Volteo a mirarme con una cara extremadamente seria

**-No sempai, no me emocione para nada… hahahaha **– Esa risa tímida mía al ver un sempai capaz de dejarme en el hospital. ¡Que cruel Sempai…!

Momentos así, a pesar de todo me hacen no querer rendirme. Querer luchar por él, por un futuro junto a él. ¿Sera que lograre alcanzar tu corazón sempai? ¿Me lo permitirías? Conquistarte hoy, mañana y siempre…

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a nuestro apartamento, Sempai abrió la puerta y yo entre tras de él. "¿Y ese olor?... ¿Comida?" mire a la cocina y había una cena servida y esperando en la mesa. ¿Para quién?

**-Morinaga, la comida en la mesa es para ti. **– Sempai me lo dijo aclarándome la duda

**-¿Acaso tu cocinaste sempai? – **le pregunte, pero dudo mucho que el haya cocinado.

**-No, es comprada del restaurante familiar que queda a unas cuadras de aquí.**

**-Ah, bueno muchas gracias por acordarte de mí. ¡Me haces feliz sempai! – **Fui y me sente en la mesa para comerme la cena que me había comprado Sempai. -**¡Itadakimasu! **

Sempai me miraba ahora un poco preocupado y fue a sentarse a mi lado mientras me veía comer. Yo lo mire y le sonreí, pero él seguía con cara de preocupación.

**-Morinaga… Quiero preguntarte algo**

¿Ah? Que será lo que me quiere preguntar…

**-¿Hay algo en tu mente Sempai? ¿Algo te preocupa? **

**-De hecho si… me tiene inquieto… **- Me contesto aun sin saber cómo traer el tema a conversación. **-¿Vas a mudarte del apartamento ahora que decidiste… olvidarme?**

Mi sonrisa desapareció de mi cara… así que al final el sí está de acuerdo con que yo lo olvide. ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que hacer ilusiones y estar feliz para que me pasen estas cosas?

**-No pensaba mudarme Sempai… ¿Quieres que me mude? **– Le pregunte con un gran temor.

¿Y si me dice que quiere que me largue lo mas pronto posible? Tengo que admitir que me imagine a Sempai súper feliz diciéndome eso, y me causo una angustia enorme. No soportaría que me diga algo así… Sería muy cruel de su parte decirme eso.

**-¡No, para nada! Lo que pasa es que yo no quiero que te vayas del apartamento… somos amigos ¿No? **Sempai bajo la cabeza y se quedó así por unos segundos hasta que yo volví a hablar.

**-¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba? Que no quieres que yo me mude del apartamento…**

Sempai levanto la cabeza de repente.

**-¡No! No quiero que te mudes… **-Su expresión de cara cambio a dudosa - **¡Espero que no estés insinuando nada Morinaga!**

De verdad que Sempai siempre es el que me provoca… Con tan solo darme atenciones, luego decirme que no quiere que me valla del apartamento, y pensar que yo estoy insinuando algo, cuando solamente estaba comprobando lo que me había dicho… ¿Qué tienes en la mente sempai? ¿Qué estarás fantaseando conmigo? Para luego pensar que soy yo el que insinúa algo… Cuando tú mismo eres el que lo estás pensando.

Me levante de la silla y lo tome por las dos manos.

**-Dices que estoy insinuando algo… ¿No será que eres tu quien está pensando en otras cosas Sempai? crees que yo pienso eso mismo, que tú te imaginaste, y por eso estas a la defensiva. **– acerque mi cara a la suya

**-¡Suéltame Morinaga! Yo no estoy pensando en nada… al contrario, quiero evitar todo tipo de contacto raro contigo. **– estaba forcejeando conmigo para que lo soltara.

Lo bese, no me pude contener, y él me estaba empujando. Sé que te vas a dejar besar sempai, en algún momento dejaras de luchar y te empezara a gustar. Poco a poco dejo de empujarme y su lengua se movía a la par con la mía haciendo una sensación maravillosa en nuestras bocas.

Al dejar de besarnos lo mire a la cara y lo acaricie con mucho amor…

**-Sempai… **le susurre y luego lo mordí en el cuello.

**-hnnn- **Sempai estaba reaccionando y ahora había cerrado los ojos.

Lo tome por el brazo y lo lleve conmigo a su habitación. Cerré la puerta y lo empuje en la cama. Sempai me miraba atónito mientras yo me quitaba la ropa. Luego comencé a abrirle los pantalones a Sempai y ahí volvió a querer detenerme.

**-¿Por qué quieres parar? Si tú también te mueres de ganas… -**Le toque el pantalón y ya tenía una erección. Sonreí y lo mire a los ojos. **–Y eso… no te he hecho nada aun.**

Le quite los pantalones y le hice sexo oral, Mientras tanto sempai se agarraba de las sabanas y gemía suavecito.

**-Hnn… Ahh… Ahhhhh… Mori… Ahhhh**

**-¿Demasiado bueno para articular palabra sempai? **- le dije para molestarlo – **No tienes que aguantar la voz… Hoy estamos en el apartamento. **

Lo vi sonrojarse cada vez más mientras sus gemidos iban llenando el cuarto. ¡Eso hacía que me diera unas ganas de penetrarlo ya! Sin poder aguantar más, Sempai estaba boca arriba, le tome las piernas se las abrí y lo comencé a penetrar. Sempai empezó a quejarse de dolor.

**-Idiota… ¡Duele! ¿Por qué lo metiste tan rápido? **– me pregunto mientras se le salían varias lágrimas, pero aun así no dejaba de gemir.

**-No me pude controlar… ¡Lo siento sempai… tus gemidos… los amo! **– lo bese mientras seguía introduciéndoselo lentamente.

Por alguna razón mientras se lo introducía lentamente y lo besaba, sempai lo disfrutaba aún más… eres demasiado lujuriosos aunque lo niegues… Amas hacer el amor conmigo se te nota, no me lo puedes negar sempai, y yo adoro ver todas tus expresiones y escucharte gemir mientras estoy dentro de ti. Al momento del climax nos "Vinimos" al mismo tiempo. Sempai se veía agotado y sin energía para decir algo. Yo fui al baño por unos Paños húmedos para limpiarlo, luego me limpie en el baño.

Me sentía satisfecho y feliz de haberlo hecho con sempai, lo necesitaba… y lo anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas. Ver a Sempai como lo vi hoy en la noche hace que me olvide de todos los malos ratos por los que he pasado. Al regresar al cuarto de sempai lo encontré despierto y sentado en la cama.

**-Sempai… pensé que ya estabas durmiendo**

Sempai se veía disgustado… Y note que estaba apretando los puños. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

**-Gracias por siempre hacerte cargo de mí. Pero… ¡Yo pensé que me ibas a olvidar como dijiste! Que ya no te aprovecharías de mí… ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti Morinaga? **

Sus palabras agrias, quitan todo el dulce que había dejado su cuerpo en mí. Hierre mi corazón como si tuviera la intención de matarme de dolor. Como si usara puñales poco a poco me va destruyendo… ¡Cruel… eres demasiado cruel sempai!

**-¡Sempai! Tú también querías, me respondías…**

**-¡Soy Humano! Obviamente me voy a excitar… pero eso no significa que lo quería hacer… Lo volviste hacer Morinaga… volviste a aprovecharte de la situación. **

Ya, no puedo con lo mismo… este hombre va hacer que me vuelva loco… mi vida era mucho más simple antes de conocerlo, cuando me divertía con dos o tres amigos de vez en cuando. Cuando solo era sexo y no había amor…

**-Quédate tranquilo sempai… no te tocare más… **- Le dije con voz entrecortada, me di la vuelta, salí de su habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí.


	4. Akira Yamada

POV: Souichi

**-Quédate tranquilo sempai… no te tocare más…**

Morinaga se veía decepcionado, se dio la vuelta y al salir cerró la puerta. ¡Maldición, este imbécil! Siempre haciéndome esto, haciéndome sentir cosas que no debería estar sintiendo. Haciéndome dudar… ¡No, no estoy dudando, yo sé que no soy gay y punto! Espero que esta vez sí sea enserio, y decida dejar de tocarme y no intente nada más conmigo. ¿Por qué no se puede conformar con una amistad?

Me encontraba demasiado cansado, la noche anterior no logre dormir bien, y hoy Morinaga tuvo sexo conmigo, así que me quede dormido rápidamente y sin darme cuenta. En la mañana no sabía si encontraría a Morinaga esperándome, pero estoy casi seguro que no estaría ahí. No me equivoque, al salir Morinaga no estaba en el apartamento, así que no me preocupe, tome mis cosas y me fui directamente a la universidad. Al llegar al laboratorio Morinaga estaba allí trabajando en el experimento que se le cayó ayer cuando lo golpee. "Parece que decidió volver a empezarlo" – Pensé.

Casi no dirigimos palabra excepto para lo necesario en cuanto a nuestros experimentos, Morinaga aún se veía decepcionado. La verdad no me gusta verlo así, pero no iba a disculparme ya que él tiene la culpa.

Un celular comenzó a timbrar. "No puede ser el mío porque está apagado" – pensé, mientras observe a Morinaga sacar su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo miro por unos segundos, pareciera que estaba pensando sí debía contestarlo o no.

**-Voy a salir a contestar esta llamada – **dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del laboratorio.

**-Adelante. **– le conteste

No pude quitarle los ojos de encima. ¿Me pregunto quién lo ha llamo?

Ya habían pasado unos 10 minutos y el sigue afuera hablando por el celular. ¿Quién puede ser más importante que nuestros experimentos? ¡Qué falta de profesionalismo de su parte! No puedo contener el coraje que me da saber que él está afuera hablando por el celular mientras yo estoy aquí matándome con todo solo…

Abrí la puerta del laboratorio con fuerza…

**-¡Oi! ¿Piensas quedarte hablando todo el día? – **Dije furioso con ganas de golpearlo – **No pensaras… **- Al fijarme bien Morinaga estaba sentado en el piso con el celular en su mano.

Se veía pensativo, y deprimido. ¿Acaso la llamada lo puso así? Antes de la llamada estaba trabajando normalmente… bueno la situación entre nosotros se encuentra en un momento "Incomodo", pero no creo que sea eso la causa de la expresión que lleva en la cara.

**-Oi… - **Le hable calmadamente, y un poco preocupado - **¿Estas bi…?**

Se levantó sin decir media palabra y entro al laboratorio y siguió con sus experimentos. Creo que todo entre nosotros seguirá igual… es una lástima, eso me hace sentir mal. Pero por otro lado no me importa, siempre y cuando yo no esté haciendo mi trabajo solo… de hecho ya no me siento mal para nada.

En la noche cuando estábamos en nuestro apartamento, yo estaba sentado en el sofá y Morinaga se había arreglado para salir. Mire el reloj para ver la hora y eran las 9:30pm ¿A dónde va a ir a esta hora?

**-¿Vas a salir? **– Le pregunte con el menos interés posible.

**-Si – **Me dio una respuesta inmediata sin expresión y sin voltear a verme.

**-Ah… ¿Aprovecharas ya que mañana no hay universidad? **– trate de continuar la conversación a ver si me dirigía la palabra por más tiempo.

**-Si – **Otra respuesta inmediata y tampoco parece tener la intención de decirme con quien saldrá.

**-¿Con quién vas a salir? **– Me toco preguntarle… espero que esta vez sea una contestación completa.

**-Un amigo.**

Otra respuesta inmediata y vacía. ¡Ahhhhhhh como me molesta! Este Idiota…

**-Tsk… Al menos me puedes decir su nombre y a dónde van. ¿Qué manera de contestar es esa? **

Morinaga volteo a verme, su cara tenía una expresión vacía y sin ningún tipo de sentimientos, ¿Serio o está molesto con mis preguntas?

**-¿Te importa? **– Me pregunto mientras se volteaba a verse en el espejo.

**-En realidad no… solo quería saber. - **¿Qué clase de actitud es esa?

**Mi amigo Hiroto encontró a un conocido mío, y este le ha pedido a Hiroto que organice un encuentro entre nosotros dos. **

¿Hiroto? ¿Hiroto? El nombre me suena… ¿Pero quién es ese conocido? Parece muy interesado en volver a encontrarse con Morinaga. ¿Pero un encuentro entre los tres, o solo el "Conocido" y Morinaga? No creo que me lo diga si no le pregunto… y necesito saber.

**-El encuentro es… ¿Entre los tres, o solo tú y tu "conocido"?**

Morinaga seguía mirándose al espejo, ahora estaba arreglándose el cabello… ¿De cuando acá se arregla tanto? ¡Me molesta! Ese "conocido" debe ser alguien de interés para Morinaga.

**-Me imagino que entre los tres, ya que será en el lugar de trabajo de Hiroto. **– Contesto Morinaga sin ningún cambio de expresión.

**-¿Y… Donde trabaja Hiroto?**

**-"Gay Bar Adamsite" **

"Otra contestación vacía… ¿Acaso ahora esa será su nueva forma de tratarme?" – Pensé y luego me percate de algo… "Gay Bar Adamsite"… ¿?... ¡SON HOMOSEXUALES! Por eso tanto interés, y tanto arreglarse en el espejo. Sentí la rabia quemándome por dentro… ¡Este Idiota! ¿No que estaba enamorado de mí? Homosexuales… ¡Todos son iguales! Solo piensan en sexo, y aprovecharse de cada oportunidad que obtienen… y convierten algunos heterosexuales en… ¡En homosexuales!

**-¿Y quién te gusta Hiroto o ese "conocido" **– se notaba la rabia y el coraje en mi voz.

Morinaga que había terminado de arreglarse el cabello me miro agobiado por un instante y luego se dirigió a la puerta de salida del apartamento.

**-No sé a qué hora llegare… Así que no te preocupes, estaré bien. **

**-¡¿Quién se preocupa Idiota?! – **¡Este creído! ¿Porque gastaría mi valioso tiempo pensando en él? **– Ni creas que se me quita el sueño por el simple hecho de que no estarás aquí…**

Morinaga ya había salido y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, volvió a abrirla y asomo la cabeza, y me miro sonrientemente.

**-Bueno si es así… ¡Qué bueno! – **Saco la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

¡Este Imbécil! Y no me dijo si tenía interés por alguno de ellos… ¿Cómo se atreve? … Bueno, eso no me importa para nada, puede hacer lo que quiera.

Después de estar unas horas tirado en el sofá durmiendo, cuando me levante me dio por mirar el reloj de nuevo, ya eran las 11:40pm y mis pensamientos estaban llenos de Morinaga. ¿Qué debe estar haciendo con esos dos? ¿Ese "concocido" estará intentando seducirlo? ¿Se dejara seducir el muy imbécil?... ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¿Qué voy a hacer conmigo mismo si no puedo quitarme a este estúpido de mi cabeza? ¿Por qué tiene que estar tanto en mis pensamientos?

No puedo contenerme más, odio esta sensación y no sé cómo describirla… Estoy enojado con Morinaga, ¿Por qué se tenía que arreglar tanto para verse con esos dos? ¡Cómo me irrita todo esto! Lo mejor sera irme a dormir, tampoco quiero que cuando el Idiota de Morinaga llegue me encuentre despierto y piense que estaba esperándolo, o que estuve preocupado por el… ¿Preocuparme yo? Ha, para nada, pero me costó un poco conciliar el sueño.

En la mañana me levante por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que tuve en la mente fue a Morinaga. Argh… Ya estoy de mal humor tan temprano en la mañana. ¿A qué hora habrá llegado Morinaga?

Al salir de mi habitación me di cuenta que Morinaga no estaba ni en la sala ni en la cocina. ¿Se habrá quedado dormido? Abrí la puerta de su cuarto silenciosamente para no levantarlo… ¡No esta! Entonces… No llego a dormir. Me sentí flipar… esta sería la primera vez que hace eso. ¿Por qué? O mejor dicho ¿Con cuál de los dos se quedó?

Después de calmarme un poco pensé que lo mejor sería un buen desayuno, así que fui a dar una vuelta y a comprarme un desayuno en el restaurante familiar. Ya que Morinaga no se encuentra y él es quien cocina. Al llegar al restaurante familiar vi a Morinaga entrando, pero solo logre ver su espalda… ¿Sera el o tal vez estoy equivocado?

Al entrar al restaurante vi a Morinaga, Quien estaba sonriente y que le había puesto el brazo por encima de un hombre. Ambos de muy buen humor.

**-¡Oi! Morinaga deberíamos salir un poco más a menudo. **– Le decía el hombre que se encontraba con Morinaga – **Solo me divierto así cuando estoy contigo… Te extrañaba. **

Morinaga volteo la cabeza para verlo y le sonrió, el hombre en cuestión fue acercando su cara lentamente a la de Morinaga. ¡No puede ser! ¿Lo va a besar?

**-¡OI MORINAGA! – **Grite con mucha rabia… pero muy tarde me pude percatar que el hombre solo iba a susurrarle algo al oído a Morinaga.

¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿Por qué tuve que gritar de esta manera? Ahora todo el mundo me estaba mirando… Morinaga volteo a verme y se veía sorprendido, pero no dijo nada… estaba esperando que yo hablara, y de la vergüenza yo no sabía que decir.

**-¿Lo conoces? **– le pregunto el hombre en cuestión a Morinaga

El hombre junto a Morinaga tenía alrededor la misma edad que él, un poco más bajo que Morinaga, cabello parecido al de Morinaga, pero color marrón, ojos azules y es atractivo… ¡Lo cual me molesta!

**-Sí, es mi sempai y compartimos apartamento. **– le dijo Morinaga con voz muy casual.

Eso es exactamente lo que soy, y me alegra que parezca que lo tiene en claro… pero no me gusta que se lo diga así a ese hombre. ¿Qué no se supone que también soy su amigo?

**-¡Ah, de la universidad! **– dijo el hombre dándole poca importancia a los detalles sobre mí. **-¿Nos presentas Morinaga? **

¿Para qué quiere presentaciones si es obvio que parece que le caigo mal?

**-Claro… **- dijo Morinaga mientras los dos se acercaban a mí **–Él es mi Sempai, Souichi Tatsumi. **– Morinaga dijo esto dirigiéndose al hombre, luego dirigiéndose a mí – **Él es Akira Yamada… Mi conocido.**

¡Ah! Fue por el que Morinaga se había arreglado tanto… No cabe la menor duda. El hombre me miraba como si me estuviera retando… ¿Qué le pasa? Si tiene un problema conmigo que me lo diga en la cara…

**-Bueno Morinaga, Tampoco digas que soy "Tu conocido"… **-Akira volteo hacia Morinaga y se le acerco… ¡Tal vez muy cerca! **–¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho en el pasado?… suena muy frio. ¿Ne? **

¡Ehhhh! Definitivamente se me debe notar el pánico, Akira volteo a verme y sonrió en victoria por mi reacción. ¡Este Idiota solo quiere provocarme! Se está ganando una paliza de mi parte.

**-¡Sempaaaaiiiii! **– Morinaga me sostuvo rápido -**¿Qué te pasa? Porque siento un aura amenazante… -**Morinaga se notaba preocupado **– Y sé que es por Akira. ¿Por qué? **

**-¡Y todavía me lo preguntas! ¿Acaso no te das de cuenta? **

¿Cómo no puede notar que Akira me está provocando? Que lo hace adrede para molestarme… Y lo disfruta y no entiendo porque. Morinaga analizo un momento lo que dije y su expresión cambio, se veía disgustado.

**-Tu nunca cambias sempai… - **Esa fue la respuesta de Morinaga, luego miro a Akira. **–Vamos a desayunar en otro lugar ¿Quieres?**

Akira asintió con la cabeza, y comenzaron a caminar fuera del restaurante familiar. Morinaga me mal interpreto, estoy seguro de eso. No quiero dejar nada sin ser aclarado, ya bastante mal se encuentra la situación entre los dos. "¿Por mi culpa?" – Sentí que estábamos así de mal por mi culpa. ¿Pero cómo puede ser por mi culpa?… ¡Demonios!

**-¡Morinaga! **– Salí corriendo tras de ellos.

Morinaga se detuvo y Akira lo espero un poco más abajo para darnos privacidad.

**-¿Qué? **– Morinaga se veía molesto

**-¿Qué quieres decir con que "Nunca cambio"? Explícame…**

**-Estas así de molesto porque Akira es homosexual ¿No? **– Otra vez esos ojos tristes… Les hace falta la luz que siempre lleva en ellos. **–Porque somos dos homosexuales juntos… Las personas que tú más odias ¿Verdad?**

¿Qué? ¡No, como puede pensar que lo odio!... Me molesta que me toque... Pero no puedo odiarlo.

**-¡Estas equivocado, eso no es lo que me pasa! **– Estaba enfurecido, pero a la vez me sentí débil…

**-¿Entonces qué? **– Morinaga me estaba mirando a los ojos - **¿Qué es lo que te sucede? **

Me molesta que esté con ese Akira, pero no es algo que puedo decir abiertamente… Porque en realidad ya no se ni que estoy pensando. ¡Todo esto es una locura! ¿Me pregunto si estamos destinados a separarnos eventualmente Morinaga?

**-No lo sé – **eso fue todo lo que pude contestar antes de sentir mis ojos humedecidos.

Morinaga no estaba satisfecho, de hecho le parecía increíble que esa fuera mi respuesta.

**-Esa no es una excusa valida sempai… Me tienes que decir la verdadera razón o seguiré pensando lo mismo. **

No dije más, Pretendí estar enojado y salí corriendo. Así al menos pensara que corrí del enojo al no tener otra excusa. No puedo ser débil, debo mantenerme fuerte… pero tengo miedo de que Akira se gane el corazón de Morinaga. Y luego eso que dijo… "_**Bueno Morinaga, Tampoco digas que soy "Tu conocido"… ¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho en el pasado?… suena muy frio. ¿Ne?**_" ¡Me imagino lo que quiso decir con eso! Pero tengo la esperanza de que no sea cierto, que Morinaga y el… ¡No debería pensar en cosas desagradables! Siento que va a arder Troya… Esto me molesta tal vez mucho más que cuando Morinaga tiene sexo conmigo. "¿Tanto me molesta?"- me pregunte a mi mismo.

La verdad no sabía qué hacer, no quería regresar a ese apartamento vacío. Normalmente Morinaga planea algo para hacer los dos juntos. Salir a algún lugar, o si ahí mal tiempo una película con chocolate caliente. A él siempre se le ocurren cosas que podamos los dos disfrutar.

Decidí ir al parque solo, y relajarme un poco. Tratando de sacar toda esta confusión de mi cabeza, pero no logre mucho. Solo logre que pasaran las horas y fuera hora de volver al apartamento. Ya eran las 8:00pm y aún no había comido nada en todo el día. Pase por el restaurante familiar y compre dos cenas, en caso de que Morinaga llegue más tarde y tenga hambre.

Al llegar al apartamento antes de abrir escuche unos ruidos. "¿Morinaga ya llego?" – pensé pero luego escuche la voz de alguien más.

**-Bebiste demasiado, mírate ahora como estas… **- La otra voz no me parecía familiar - **¡Y yo quería una noche apasionada contigo! **

¡Apasionada! ¿Con Morinaga? Eso solo puede significar una cosa… ¡Akira está en el apartamento! Abrí la puerta de inmediato, y vi a Morinaga sentado en el piso y Akira encima de él. Akira se voltea y al verme pone cara de pocos amigos.

**-¿Y tú que se supone que estás haciendo aquí? **– me pregunto Akira con un tono de superioridad

**-¡Que! Esa debe ser mi pregunta… ¡Yo vivo aquí! – **le conteste a gritos

Akira lo pensó por un momento

**-Ah. Es cierto. Entonces me retiro con Tetsuhiro a su cuarto. **

¿Acaso el llamo a Morinaga por su nombre? ¡Cómo se atreve! Me le tire encima antes de que lograra poner otra mano encima de Morinaga, y lo agarre por el cuello de la camisa.

**-Debes tener mucha confianza con Morinaga para llamarlo por su primer nombre. **

**-Bueno si, Él y yo antes teníamos… -** No lo deje terminar de hablar y le apreté el cuello.

**-¡Más vale que no digas otra palabra más y te largues! **– Lo empuje hacia donde se encontraba la puerta y cayó al suelo.

Luego voltee a ver a Morinaga ya que no había dicho palabra para defender a Akira. Estaba sentado, y parecía dormido, pero no se levantó ni con los gritos. ¿Muy borracho o Akira le hizo algo? Me le tire encima de nuevo a Akira y le pegue un puño en la cara.

**-¡Explícame porque Morinaga se encuentra en ese estado! **– le grite mientras lo sacudía, creo que Akira va a terminar en el hospital hoy de tantos golpees que le iba a dar si no me respondía con la verdad.

-**¡Yo no le hice nada! **– Parecía honesto -** le dije que no bebiera mucho... Pero quería ahogar las penas.**

**-¿Qué penas? ¿De qué hablas? **– ¿Que le habrá dicho Morinaga a este? – **Más vale que me lo expliques bien.**

**-¡No lo sé, no me dijo detalles! **

Lo solté después de una última sacudida. "¡Rayos estoy a punto de perder el control!" – pensé, pero un quejido llamo mi atención. ¿Morinaga? Me voltee hacia él y tome su cara en mis manos con delicadeza.

**-¡Oi, dime algo Morinaga… ya me tienes preocupado! **

**-¿Lo amas? **– Me pregunto Akira.

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa ¿Por qué me está preguntando eso?

**-¿Qué te hace pensar eso estúpido? ¡Soy un hombre! **– Que idiotez está diciendo - **¿Qué no lo ves? **

**-Eso es obvio – **Me hablaba mientras se levantaba del piso – **De todas formas… Eso no te impide amarlo. ¿Lo amas? **

**-¡Por supuesto que no! – **Sentí que esta contestación no iba a ser suficiente - **¡Yo no soy Gay! **

Akira parecía haber entendido algo y luego sonrió, se acercó a mí y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

**-¡Eres homofóbico! – **Me dijo con una expresión sarcástica –** A eso se refería Tetsuhiro hoy en el restaurante familiar. "Que nunca vas a cambiar" **

Me aleje de Morinaga y me voltee hacia Akira.

**-¡QUE, ESO NO ES CIERTO, PERO TAMPOCO ME GUSTAN LOS GAYS QUE SE APROVECHAN DE LAS SITUACIONES… COMO TU! Y no uses su primer nombre frente a mí… - **me sentía irritado - **Es "Morinaga" **– mi voz fue perdiendo la fuerza ya que me molesta como él lo llama por su nombre**… me molesta que lo llames Tetsuhiro. **

**-Y llegamos al principio de nuevo…**

**-¿De qué hablas? –** le pregunte mientras sentía la irritación regresar a mi sistema.

**-Te explicare luego… vamos a dejar a Tet… a Morinaga en su cama descansando. **

Lo mire mal y aun pienso que él lo hizo adrede y me da rabia, yo sé que se quería aprovechar de Morinaga. Akira me miraba ahora un poco asustado, tal vez ya se me notaba que no le creía.

**-¡Vamos Tatsumi! De verdad yo no lo hice nada a Morinaga. ¡Te lo prometo!**

**-A mí no me prometas nada… si Morinaga no se encuentra bien mañana, te buscare hasta el fin del mundo. **

Levante a Morinaga con cuidado y Akira intento ayudarme, pero al ver que lo estaba mirando mal, retrocedió y espero a que yo llevara a Morinaga. Lo deje en la cama, lo mire por un instante y me dio una pequeña alegría de verlo dormir pasivamente.

**-¿Lo amas? **– Me pregunto Akira haciéndome brincar de un susto

**-¡Ah, ya vas con la misma pregunta! **– ¡Este quiere que yo lo reviente! – ¡**Ya te dije que no soy gay! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? **– Salimos del cuarto de Morinaga y cerré su puerta.

**-Eso era lo que te quería explicar… Por qué pienso que llegamos al principio de nuevo. **– me guiño el ojo

**-Tsk… no me guiñes el ojo. Y se más claro porque no te entiendo. – **Me senté en el sofá mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

**-Hoy en la mañana te sobresaltaste cuando nos vistes muy cerca, yo identifique eso como celos. Ahora casi me matas porque pensaste que le hice algo… y no olvidemos que no quieres que lo toque. **–Luego sonrió de una manera pretenciosa -**Cuando en verdad ya he tocado cada esquina del cuerpo de Morinaga.**

Me acaba de confirmar lo que ya me imaginaba, y luego la sonrisa que tiene… como si estuviera recordando todo lo que han hecho. ¡Eeeek! Y la verdad yo también me lo estoy imaginando, porque conociendo a Morinaga ya me imagino que posiciones habían hecho.

**-¡A-KI-RA-SAAAN! –** Mi control ya se desmorono – **Te pido que por favor salgas de nuestro apartamento… ¡ANTES QUE TE DEJE EN EL HOSPITAL POR LA PALIZA QUE TE VOY A DAR! –** Me levante del sofá con una rabia inmensa.

Akira comprendiendo cuan grave se había vuelto la situación se dio la vuelta para salir del apartamento. Y antes de que se fuera…

**-¡Akira! **– lo llame y el volteo a verme – **Ni una palabra de esto a Morinaga.**

Asintió con la cabeza y salió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡No lo puedo creer, la manera en que me lo dijo! Morinaga y Akira juntos… en una cama, teniendo sexo… ¿? ¡Me molesta! Aun no se me pasa la rabia, pero mis propias piernas caminaron al cuarto de Morinaga sin tener que pensarlo. Al mirarlo y ver que aún seguía dormido sentí que toda esa rabia desaparecía poco a poco y me hacia sonreír. "¡Me siento como un Idiota!" – pensé mientras me acercaba a su cama. Me senté a su lado y le alborote el cabello.

**-Si tan solo abrieras los ojos…**

Por un momento pensé que me escucho porque dijo algo entre dientes, me acerque a su cara con la esperanza de entender lo que dice en caso que volviera a decir algo.

**-Sem… sempai… **

Lo dijo de una manera que me sorprendió demasiado, siento que me sonroje por el simple hecho de escucharlo diciendo "Sempai" mientras duerme. Me gusta que me llame Sempai, me hace feliz. Ya que estaba cerca de su cara, y tenía los labios entre abiertos, le di un beso. Me aparte suavemente de sus labios y note que comenzó a pestañear. "¡AHHHHH, me descubrió!" – pensé y me sentí entrar en pánico

-**¿Sempai? **– dijo Morinaga confundido.


	5. Distancia

POV: Morinaga

Sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas, creo que exagere en el alcohol. Trato de recordar lo último que había visto… "¿Akira?" – me dije a mi mismo, pero no comencé a recordar sobre mi día con Akira. Estaba en el laboratorio y mi celular estaba sonando… "Ah, eso fue ayer en la universidad, después de decirle a sempai que no lo tocaría mas."

**-Voy a salir a contestar esta llamada – **Le dije, mientras camine hacia la puerta

**-Adelante. – **sempai me contesto sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Al salir del laboratorio conteste:

**-Hola Hiroto-kun…**

**-¡Explícame ese mensaje! ¿Qué paso? – **Hiroto se escuchaba preocupado.

Le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole lo que había pasado en la noche, y que le dije a sempai que no lo tocaría más… Y que lo voy a cumplir cueste lo que me cueste.

**-Quiero decir… si lo entendí… ¡pero que le pasa a ese Souichi! **– se notaba molesto con sempai, lo entiendo yo también lo estoy. **–Tengo unas ganas de darle una paliza… pero sé que a ti no te gustaría… así que mejor me controlo. **

**-No te preocupes… sobreviviré a esto.**

**-Bueno… entonces creo que esto te va a agradar… hehehe **– Esa risita de Hiroto me la conozco, se trae algo entre manos.

**-Hiroto-kun, lo siento… pero paso de cualquier fiesta o lo que sea que estas planeando.**

**-Ehhh… pero estoy seguro que te alegraría volver a ver a Akira-kun. **

¿Akira-kun? ¿Akira Yamada? Pero si no lo he visto desde hace casi 6 años, desde que conocí a sempai para ser exacto. Decidí alejarme completamente del desde que me enamore de mi sempai. Mis intenciones eran hacer que sempai se fijara en mí, y se enamorara, luego hacerlo mío, solamente mío… Lo cual no se me dio.

**-Tú y él se gustaban, y siempre tenían noches llenas de pasión. **– Dijo Hiroto riéndose **– Tal vez sea lo que necesitas para olvidarte de Souichi. **

**-No Hiroto-kun… eso es lo último que necesito… ¡Créeme! **

Escuche a Hiroto suspirar.

**-Angel-kun, yo te aprecio demasiado… te quiero. Pero de verdad que Souichi no te hace nada bien. **– Hiroto parece estar pensando fuertemente en algo para ayudarme. **-¡No estoy diciendo que te acuestes con Akira! ¡NO! Pero tal vez salir con él y hablar te ayude a despejarte un poco. **

Eso fue todo lo que recordé de ese momento, luego estaba recordando cuando los tres estábamos en el "Gay Bar Adamsite" Mientras Hiroto trabajaba me dejo con Akira, el cual me estaba dando muchas atenciones.

**-¡Estas guapo Tetsuhiro! ¿Cómo has estado? **– me pregunto Akira sonriendo

**-No muy bien que digamos… **- le dije sin ganas

**-¿Mal de amores? **– Me miro a los ojos y yo cambie la vista un poco irritado **-¡No seas así! Vamos, cuéntame… Yo puedo ser quien te libere de tu dolor. **– Se acercó a mí y me mordió la oreja.

Me levante de la silla disgustado por lo que acababa de hacer, Hiroto se dio cuenta, iba a venir hacia nosotros a ver qué había pasado, pero se encontraba muy ocupado como para dejar los clientes solos. Akira me agarro por el brazo y me miro con pena.

**-¡No te vayas… Por favor! Nosotros siempre fuimos más que amigos… pensé que estaba bien. Lo siento.**

Sonaba sincero… Y tal vez estoy exagerando un poco, querer irme solo por esto. Luego pensé "Tal vez así se siente sempai cuando yo lo toco, lo beso y le hago el amor… disgustado" Me deprimí con este pensamiento.

Ahí se acabó ese recuerdo, y luego el recuerdo fue aquí en el apartamento mientras ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento…

Akira me había dicho algo, lo cual no lograba recordar, y luego me beso muy apasionadamente, no lo detuve, y me sentí traicionar mi sempai… Había caído muy bajo, me deje llevar. Luego Akira me bajo al piso, me dejo sentado y se colocó encima de mí.

**-¿Me dejas hacértelo como en los viejos tiempos? ¿Ne? **– Acaricio mi pelo y me beso la frente – **Te hare olvidar todo el mal rato que has pasado con ese hombre que te tiene tan mal… **- se acercó a mi oído y me susurro **– No te merece, conmigo serias más feliz…**

Sentí ganas de dejarlo seguir, en realidad necesito que alguien me ame y me sostenga en sus brazos… Sempai no lo haría. ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo! Mi sempai…

Quería decirle que no por favor, que no puedo… pero no podía articular palabra. Akira me beso y yo le respondía el beso. Esta mal, va a interpretar que yo si quiero. "Oh, no… Tal vez así también se siente mi sempai. ¿Qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?" – pensé mientras me arrepentía de todo, mis ojos ya se habían cerrado y luego escuche a Akira hablar:

**-Bebiste demasiado, mírate ahora como estas… ¡Y yo quería una noche apasionada contigo!**

¿Apasionada? Yo quisiera una noche apasionada pero con mi sempai… En ese momento escuche a Akira decir algo incoherente…

**-¿Y tú que se supone que estás haciendo aquí? **

**-¡Que! Esa debe ser mi pregunta… ¡Yo vivo aquí!**

La voz de sempai… ¿Sempai? Me comenzó a dar otro dolor, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, solamente lo sentía, luego no recuerdo más.

Sentí unos labios cálidos en mi boca. "MMM" – disfrute la sensación que sentí porque los reconocía y poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos. Para mi sorpresa sempai estaba frente a mí, con una cara horrorizada.

**-¿Sempai? – **Le pregunte confundido

**-Eh… Morinaga… ¿Ya estas despierto? **– Me sobaba la cabeza, pero se veía bastante nervioso - **¿Te sientes bien? ¿Sientes dolor? – **me pregunto

¿Por qué esta así? Pero se ve tan tierno cuidándome… Le sonreí y cerré los ojos.

**-Estoy bien… tome demasiado. Lo siento si hice que te preocuparas.**

Luego de la nada me acorde de todo, lo cual hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de repente… ¿Yo estaba con Akira no? Y escuche a sempai hablar con Akira… pero no recuerdo de que hablaron… Y ahora mismo… ¡Un beso! Mire a sempai con los ojos bien abiertos, y el parecía nervioso aun, pero estaba tratando de controlarse.

**-¿Te sucede algo Morinaga?** – me pregunto, pero su voz escondía algo…

**-¿Tú me besaste mientras yo estaba dormido?**

Sempai se sonrojo y cambio la vista hacia otro lado.

**-¡No, porque habría de besarte… Idiota!**

No sé si creerle, o tal vez me está mintiendo, pero con el simple hecho de negarlo significa que si me hubiera besado nada cambiaria entre nosotros.

**-¡Ok, no te exaltes!… solo preguntaba – **le dije sin ánimos, y el dolor de cabeza seguía ahí. Y ahora para completar mi estomago acaba de hacer un ruido embarazoso en señal de que tengo hambre.

Sempai me miro como si estuviera esperando a que yo le dijera algo… yo solamente lo observe en silencio.

**-Si tienes hambre… ¿Por qué no me pides que te traiga algo de comer? **– dijo sempai un poco molesto.

**-Eh… pero… **- sempai me interrumpió antes de que yo terminara de hablar.

**-Por suerte, yo siempre pienso en ti… y te traje una cena para ti del restaurante familiar. **– se levantó de la cama y luego volteo a verme con una sonrisa **– Ahora vuelvo…**

¿Una cena? Para mi… dice que el siempre piensa en mí…

Apreté mis puños, y me sentí morir… ¿Por qué me castiga de esta manera? Sempai entro al cuarto con mi cena y la de él. Se sentó a mi lado a comer conmigo.

**-¡Itadakimasu!** – sempai se escuchaba alegre… ¿Por qué ese tono de voz… como si estuviera disfrutando comer junto a mí?

Mientras me saboreaba esa deliciosa comida lo observaba, se veía feliz por alguna razón… ¿y no entiendo por qué tiene que ser tan bueno conmigo? Francamente me está matando… Me hace tan feliz verlo así, pareciera que hasta en algún momento se puede voltear hacia mí y decirme "Morinaga… Te Amo" Lo cual me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo… pero ya le prometí no volver a tocarlo, pero él me lo está poniendo difícil comportándose de esta manera conmigo. Por eso… yo necesito ser frio con él.

Al terminar de comer, sempai llevo los platos a la cocina y luego regreso a mi lado. Se sentó y me arropo con la sabana que estaba a su lado.

**-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor… ya no tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo más? –** sempai me estaba dando demasiados cuidados.

Ahhh… ¿Qué voy a hacer si el sigue actuando de esta manera? Lo veo y solo quiero empujarlo y tenerlo debajo de mí, abrazarlo, besarlo y hacerle el amor… decirle una y otra vez cuanto lo amo, y como adoro que se porte así conmigo. ¡Pero no puedo! ¿Por qué no te alejas de mi sempai?

**-Deberías dormir… necesitas descansar. **– sempai cambio la cara y miraba a la puerta de mi cuarto **– Morinaga… ¿Qué ha sucedido entre Akira y tú? **

**-Nada… solo disfrutamos como en los viejos tiempos… es todo**

No tengo que entrar en muchos detalles con él, debo recordar ser frio con el… No puedo caer y hacerme ilusiones solo porque me trate bien.

**-Y… cuando me dices como en los viejos tiempos… **- Algo no estaba bien… me sentí en peligro de ser asesinado por sempai - **¡Me estás diciendo que tuviste sexo con el! **

¿Qué? Me quedé atónito… ¿Cómo lo sabe… que yo y Akira antes teníamos sexo? ¿Cómo…?

**-Sempai… ¡NO! yo… **no me dejo terminar de hablar

**-No me digas nada… no quiero saberlo. **– se había calmado, pero parecía herido.

**-Sempai… ¿Tanto te afecta? Quiero decir… ¿Te afecta que yo haya tenido sexo con Akira-kun en el pasado?**

Sempai entro en un estado de rabia, su mirada penetrante como si me odiara…

**-A mí no me afecta en lo más mínimo… Ni el pasado o el presente… haz lo que quieras, es tu cuerpo… ¡IDIOTA! **

¡Rayos! Me siento como un imbécil… ¿Por qué siempre tengo que pensar que le importo cuando no es así?

**-¡Sal de mi cuarto maldita sea! **– ¡Estoy harto! Me causa rabia todo esto… Mi vida no puede seguir así. ¡Aunque ame a sempai no puedo seguir siendo su juguete, es hora de distanciarme de el! **-¡Sal de mi cuarto… YA!**

Sempai me miraba horrorizado con mis gritos y por el estado que me encontraba… pero ya no sé de qué otra manera puedo reaccionar a todo esto.

**-¡Morinaga! Cálmate por favor… ¿Qué te pasa?**

**-¿Qué me pasa? Con mucho gusto te contestare la pregunta sempai… **- Me puse de pie aun sabiendo que no me encuentro bien del todo, y ahora también estoy alterado – **Estoy harto de tu personalidad, eres un tirano… No sabes apreciarme, ni el amor que te tengo. Luego vienes y eres un amor conmigo… No sabes cómo eso me hace sentir, como me llena de ilusión tus atenciones, para que al siguiente segundo me dejes morir… porque me matas con tus palabras sempai, me matas y no te importa.**

**-Mori… morinaga… yo… ¡YO…! – **No lo deje terminar de hablar

**-Ni te molestes en tratar de hacerme sentir mejor… Solo sal de mi cuarto por favor. **

**-¡Pero Morinaga!**

**-¡QUE SALGAS TE HE DICHO!**

Sempai apretó los puños, y lo vi que comenzó a temblar, pero lo ignore por completo y me acosté en mi cama dándole la espalda. Lo escuche gruñir antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Creo que acabo de dar el primer paso para alejarme de sempai…

Al otro día después de haber ido a la universidad quede con ver a Akira-kun en el "Gay Bar Adamsite" Mientras esperaba a que Akira llegara, hable un rato con Hiroto.

**-¿Qué? **– Hiroto no podía creer lo que le acabo de decir - **¿Cómo que vas a tener sexo con Akira? ¡Explicame Angel-kun! No te entiendo y me estoy preocupando…**

**-Creo que es la manera más rápida de sacarme a sempai de la cabeza. –**La verdad no me importa nada, ya estoy demasiado herido.

**-Angel-kun… esto me recuerda a tu sufrimiento cuando sucedió lo de Masaki… y esto fue exactamente lo que hiciste. "Tener sexo casual" **– Hiroto se acercó a mí y me abrazo. **–Esa no es la forma de olvidar a alguien. **

**-Yo me olvide por completo de Masaki cuando me enamore de sempai. – **dije con gran desmotivación.

El solo recuerdo de como volví a sentirme vivo otra vez al enamorarme de sempai, de creer que esta sería una nueva oportunidad para mí, y que al fin podría ser feliz, si ese hombre se enamoraba de mi… pero sempai odia a los homosexuales, y por eso nunca me va a amar, es algo con lo que tendré que vivir siempre.

Akira había llegado al bar, saludando desde que entro por la puerta, y ahora venía apresurado hacia nosotros.

**-¡Hola Hiroto-kun! – **saludo a Hiroto con una voz alegre, luego volteo hacia mí y me saludo con una voz coqueta. **–¡Hola… Tet-su-hi-ro! **– haciendo cada silaba resonar.

Yo le sonreí tratando de animarme un poco, pero Hiroto se llevó a Akira para hablar con él. Yo comencé a beber mientras ellos parecían discutir sobre algo… Me imagino que Hiroto está tratando de convencerlo a no tener sexo conmigo, pero conociendo a Akira no se va a dejar convencer.

Hiroto se veía molesto por que tal parece no logro convencer a Akira. Cuando Akira me vio bebiendo me quito la copa.

**-Esta vez no te vas a emborrachar… quiero que estés consiente y así sabré si me permites tener sexo contigo o no. **–Akira sonrió **– Pero fuiste tú quien me lo pediste, entonces… Imagino que si lo quieres. **

Baje la cara y deje de mirarlo, ya estoy arrepintiéndome de decir eso, ahora el cree que es todo lo que quiero… como antes. Estuvimos un buen rato en el bar, y me conto sobre todo lo que había hecho en estos años, luego me comenzó a preguntar sobre el hombre que me está haciendo sufrir.

**-¿Quién es ese hombre Tetsuhiro? Me hablaste sobre un amor no correspondido pero no me quieres decir quien es…**

No le conteste, quería evitar contarle que es sempai, y que la razón por la que sufro de esta manera es porque estoy junto a él en la universidad y porque vivimos en el mismo apartamento.

**-¡Oye… y no te gusta tu sempai? **– Akira me pregunto con una sonrisa que hasta pensé que se estaba burlando de mí.

**-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? **– le dije un poco asustado, no quiero que se enterré que sempai es a quien amo.

**-Era solo una pregunta… **-Akira me miro y luego tomo una de mis manos –** No me molesta para nada ayudarte a olvidar el hombre que te hace sufrir… al contrario, creo que lo disfrutare mucho. **

Aleje mi mano de la suya y me voltee tratando de evitar que la conversación siga este curso… sé que yo mismo dije que esta era la mejor opción, pero pensándolo bien… No sé si eso es lo que quiero.

Después de varias horas salimos del bar, pensé en irme directamente al apartamento… de todas formas mañana hay que volver a la universidad.

**-Tetsuhiro-kun… ¿Estas molesto conmigo? **– se escuchaba preocupado, tal vez había notado que lo estaba evitando un poco

**-No, no estoy molesto… **

**-Bueno, entonces quiero invitarte un rato a mi apartamento. - **Akira tomo una de mis manos y comenzamos a caminar– **No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada que tu no quieras. **

Accedí a ir con Akira a su apartamento, pero no me sentía seguro de tener sexo con el… creo que solo estaré un rato allí y luego me voy… Una vez en el apartamento de Akira, el abrió la puerta.

**-Adelante Tetsuhiro, siéntete como en tu casa.**

La verdad se me hacía un poco difícil sentirme así, me senté en el sofá y Akira me sonrió. Lo vi dirigiéndose a la cocina, busco dos copas y una botella de vino. Me entrego la copa después que me sirvió el vino y coloco la botella en la mesa de centro. Yo estaba un poco inquieto, Akira se sentó a mi lado y se terminó su copa de varios tragos. Luego me miro al ver que no había tomado ni un sorbo.

**-Dale… termínala ¿Qué esperas?.**

Me acabe la copa de varios tragos y luego puse la copa vacía en la mesita de centro. Akira sonrió y se me acerco poco a poco… Ya sabía a donde se dirigía todo esto, así que lo detuve. Lo mire a los ojos y vi su mirada penetrante pero llena de confianza, sus ojos no habían perdido ni una pisca de esperanza al yo detenerlo.

**-Akira-kun… creo que esto esta mal. **–Trate de alejarlo pero él estaba muy cerca de mí – **Creo que será mejor que me vaya. **

**-Tetsuhiro… Tú fuiste quien me envió un mensaje diciéndome que si podíamos intentar tener sexo como antes. **– tomo mis manos y las bajo para que ya no hubiera distancia entre nosotros.

**-Sí, pero me di cuenta que es un error… yo no puedo… **- Akira no me dejo terminar de hablar

**-¿Por qué no puedes? Tú no estás en una relación con alguien ¿O sí? **– Se fue acercando otra vez poco a poco pero esta vez no lo detuve **– Es solo sexo… nada más.**

Akira poso sus labios en los míos, introdujo su lengua en mi boca, haciendo círculos en mi lengua. No le estaba contestando el beso, así que dejo de besarme y me tiro en el sofá y se colocó encima de mí.

**-Estas demasiado preocupado… déjate llevar. **– Akira me observo y luego puso cara de haber realizado algo, probablemente por mi expresión. **–Olvídate por una noche de ese hombre… o si prefieres… imagina que yo soy el. **

Mis ojos se abrieron grandes y por un momento lo considere… ¿Eh? ¿Sempai encima de mí?… ¡Sempai jamás ha tenido la iniciativa o a tratado de ser el que controla la situación! ¿Cómo se vería si lo hiciera? Comencé a imaginármelo y tuve una erección, y por supuesto Akira lo noto en un momento porque estaba encima de mí.

**-¡Ha! Entonces eso es lo que te toma tener una erección… Imaginarte que ese hombre está encima de ti. **– A Akira no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que yo pensara en otro. **–Si me dejas tener sexo contigo… **-Akira comenzó a abrirme la camisa mientras hablaba. **– Te permitiría hasta decir su nombre si lo necesitas. ¿Ne? ¿Quieres? **

Lo pensé por un momento, pero no me siento preparado para hacer esto. Sin darle respuesta ya Akira me había abierto la camisa, comenzó a pasar su lengua por una de mis tetillas y a pellizcar la otra. La verdad no logro tener ningún tipo de reacción de mi parte.

**-Eh… ¿nada? Está bien, tendré que usar otros métodos… **-Comenzó a abrir mis pantalones, y yo solamente miraba hacia el techo mientras pensaba "Si tan solo sempai hiciera estas cosas para mi…"

Akira tomo mi miembro en sus manos, el cual se encontraba duro debido a mis pensamientos con sempai, se lo introdujo en la boca para hacerme sexo oral…

**-Ahhh… **- A esto si reaccione… sempai nunca me lo hace… siempre soy yo quien le hago las cosas a él.

Akira sonrió –**Estas necesitado por lo que veo… necesitas "liberar"… **- continuo haciéndome sexo oral, pero la verdad no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto porque no era mi sempai. Comencé a imaginar si sempai me hiciera esto y me excitaba más. La sangre se me iba toda a la cabeza, y me sentía sonrojar.

**Ahhh… ah… Ahhh… ¡Mas! – **En mi mente era sempai quien me estaba haciendo todo esto, y me sentía volverme loco.

Se introducía cada vez más mi miembro en su boca, y se sentía muy bien. Creo que necesitaba algo así, en el fondo de mi corazón lo anhelaba… "¿Por qué sempai… por qué no lo habías hecho antes?" Me decía a mí mismo imaginando que era sempai. Estaba a punto de "liberar" no podía aguantar más, me mordí los labios inferiores y tenía los ojos cerrados, y mientras mi respiración se volvía mas audible. Sentí como su lengua jugaba con la punta de mi miembro. Eso fue lo que hizo mi control desmoronarse y termine "liberando"

**-Ahhhh…Sem… sempai **– abrí mis ojos lentamente, levante la cabeza para mirar la persona, pero la persona frente a mí no era sempai.

Akira me miraba asombrado, pero no tenía ganas de preguntarle porque me miraba así… Mi corazón estaba lleno de dolor, me había creído demasiado que la persona con la que estaba era sempai.

**-El… ¿El hombre que tú amas es tu sempai? **

**-Uhm… Akira, vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí por favor. **

Me levante del sofá nervioso y comencé a vestirme, Akira seguía asombrado al saber que el hombre que amo es sempai. No quiero que me vuelva a preguntar sobre el tema, y tampoco quiero que me pregunte por que sigo viviendo con él. Me tocaría admitir que no quiero dejar de vivir con él a pesar de todo, ya sé que me he propuesto a tomar distancia, pero aun no estoy listo para irme de nuestro apartamento.

**-Tetsuhiro… Si es a sempai a quien amas, tienes la oportunidad de estar con él. Se nota que él se preocupa por ti. **

**-Se preocupa, pero no me ama… Siempre me ha dejado en claro que cuando lo hacemos es porque me aproveche de él. Y me siento mal... **

**-¡Eh! **– Akira se volvió a sorprender - **¡Ya lo han hecho! **

¡Demonios! Esto está mal… ¿Qué hago aquí hablando con el de sempai? No debí venir en primer lugar a este apartamento. Mi cabeza está hecha un problema, estoy confundido, desesperado… ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Qué acabo de hacer?… ¿Por qué? Ahora me duele el corazón… Mi sempai… porque siento que esto me va a matar. ¡Por qué sempai no me puede amar!

Salí corriendo del apartamento de Akira, quien grito para que me detuviera.

**-¡Tetsuhiro… espera!**

No espere, seguí corriendo mientras las lágrimas bajan por mi rostro, me pregunto si estoy condenado al sufrimiento. ¿Por qué no me puedo enamorar y ser feliz? Ya había corrido un largo camino, e iba en dirección a nuestro apartamento. Sentí la urgencia de ver a sempai, esa urgencia no debería estar ahí, oprimiéndome el pecho. Luego cuando tengo a sempai de frente, al ver cuán inalcanzable él es para mí, me siento morir.

Ya estaba fatigado cuando llegue a nuestro apartamento, se veían luces prendidas, subí corriendo y abrí la puerta de momento. Sempai estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, y ahora me miraba sobresaltado por mi aparición de repente.

Permanecí parado en la puerta de entrada del apartamento, mirando su rostro, su cabello, admirando su cuerpo entero. Con ganas de correr a él y abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle "Sempai te amo… no puedo amar a nadie más, solo a ti" Jamás en la vida ame a alguien como amo a mi sempai, a pesar de que él no me ama… Lo amo con todo mi corazón.

Comencé a llorar allí mismo donde estaba, sempai se preocupó rápido al verme llorar, dejo su libro en el sofá y se dirigía hacia mí. "No te acerques sempai, necesito mantener distancia contigo… No puedo seguir a tu lado, aunque quiero quedarme, no es lo correcto." – pensé mientras lloraba

**-Mo… Morinaga ¿Estas bien? – **sempai acerco su mano poco a poco, debe ser desde que le grite que saliera de mi cuarto.

Coloco su mano en mi cabeza y me revolcó el pelo, se acercó más y me abrazo. No pude dejar de sollozar, quería detenerme pero, estar en los brazos de sempai y sentir su calor era reconfortante, y quisiera que se quedara así siempre y no me soltara. Cuando me calme y deje de llorar sempai dejo de abrazarme y se alejó, ahora mirándome a los ojos. "Tal vez debí seguir llorando para que no me soltara" – pensé

**-Ya que te has calmado… ¿Me puedes decir que te sucedió? O ¿Alguien te hizo algo? **– sempai estaba calmado pero al ver que yo no le contestaba asumió que alguien me había hecho algo y se enojó. **-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hicieron y quien fue? ¿Fue ese Akira? Si fue el soy capaz de… - **Coloque dos dedos en su boca para que dejara de hablar.

Me miro confundido, y se cruzó de brazos molesto.

**-¡Oi! Si no te paso nada… me puedes explicar porque estas llorando.**

**-Creo que… **mi voz se rompía cuando trataba de hablar **– Creo que lo mejor será que busque mi propio apartamento. **

**-¡Que! **– sempai se veía horrorizado, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. –¡**Dime que es una broma!**

**-No sempai, no lo es… Quiero alejarme de ti – **Una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla. **–Si me quedo aquí, es difícil lograr mi objetivo. **

**-¡Tsk… De todas maneras estas cerca de mí en la universidad! –** sempai se veía muy molesto – **Es una razón estúpida… **

**-Tal vez es estúpida para ti sempai… pero lo que paso hoy no puede volver a repetirse. No con la excusa de olvidarte. **

Sempai frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que yo había dicho. Me miro con una mirada amenazante.

**-Entonces… ¿si paso algo? - **La mirada de sempai me asustaba

Inconscientemente dije eso y ahora me va a preguntar que paso… ¡Yo no le quiero decir! No quiero que se decepcione de mi… ¡Me va a odiar! Y ya me estoy odiando yo mismo…como para que el tambien me odie.

**-Si… pero no es nada importante. **

**-¡Como no puede ser importante si legaste llorando! **– Ya estaba gritándome

**-¡No! Yo… yo estaba llorando porque te iba a decir que decidí buscar un apartamento. **

Sempai me agarro por el cuello de la camisa, y apretó los puños, luego me dio un jalón que mi cara quedo frente a la de él.

**-¿Por qué ese empeño de querer irte y dejarme aquí solo? **– volvió a darme otra sacudida y yo lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar mis ojos. **-¡No tienes que irte para tomar tu supuesta distancia!** – Aun estaba gritando… pero luego susurro – **No… no quiero que te vayas. **

¿Por qué me lo tiene que decir en esa voz? Me dan ganas de quedarme junto a él. Tenía ganas de besarlo, esta tan cerca de mí… pero eso solo lo haría gritarme, o darme un golpe o simplemente decir que me aproveche de la situación, así que me contuve.

**-Creo… creo que es lo que debo hacer sempai… perdóname.  
**


End file.
